Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku) ist der Sexta Espada und aus Sōsuke Aizens Arrancar-Armee. Seine Nummer der Entstehungsreihenfolge als Arrancar ist die 12, er ist somit der zweitälteste Arrancar der von Aizen erschaffen wurde. Im Verlauf der Handlung tritt er als einer der Hauptrivalen von Ichigo Kurosaki auf. Aussehen Grimmjow hat hellblaue Haare und blaue Augen, unter denen sich türkise Ränder befinden, ähnlich denen von Ikkaku Madarame. Er trägt eine gewöhnliche Arrancaruniform. Jedoch trägt er eine andere Art von Jacke. Seine Variation ist etwas kürzer geschnitten und diese trägt er offen, sodass sein blanker Oberkörper zu sehen ist. Die Ärmel der Jacke hat er über seine Ellenbogen gekrempelt. Dazu trägt er die Standard-Arrancarschuhe und den üblichen Hakama. Die Überreste seiner Hollowmaske befinden sich auf seiner rechten Wange und bestehen aus einem Kieferknochen eines Raubtieres. Sein Hollowloch bewegte sich vom Brustbein in Richtung des Abdomens. Sein Espada-Rang wird durch die auf seinem unteren Rücken tätowierte Sechs angezeigt. Seit seinem ersten Kampf gegen Ichigo in Karakura zeichnet sich auf seinem Oberkörper eine große Narbe ab, die vom Getsuga Tenshō seines Gegners stammte. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|180px|Fröhliches und böses Lächeln in angesichts eines kommenden Kampfes. Auf den ersten Blick scheint Grimmjow sehr locker und respektlos zu sein, denn es wirkt, als nähme er seine Kämpfe nicht sehr ernst und auch Aizen, seinem Meister, gegenüber benutzt er keine respektvolle Anrede wie z.B. -sama. Einmal fordert er sogar seinen Vorgesetzten Kaname Tōsen zum Kampf heraus. Außerdem zeigt sich später, dass er brutal, ungeduldig und überaus kampflustig ist, denn er befiehlt Orihime, Ichigo zu heilen, damit die beiden ihren Kampf fortführen können, der von Kaname Tōsen unterbrochen wurde. Jedoch besteht er darauf, dass sie ihn komplett heilt, da er nur gegen Ichigo mit vollen Kräften kämpfen will. Dies zeigt, dass Grimmjow in gewisser Art und Weise Ehre besitzt. Ebenfalls rettet er Orihime vor dem Angriff der beiden Arrancar-Mädchen Loly Aivirrne und Menoly Mallia, um sich für die Wiederherstellung seines Armes zu revanchieren, den Kaname ihm für sein Vergehen, trotz Verbotes nach Karakura zu gehen, abschlug und vernichtete. Auch wenn er kurz darauf von Orihime einen Gefallen fordert. Seine extreme Kampfeslust zeigt sich ebenfalls darin, dass er ohne Rücksicht auf seine Umgebung und Zuschauer kämpft. Möglicherweise stammt daher auch der Todesaspekt Zerstörung, den er repräsentiert. So weist ihn auch Kontrahent Shinji Hirako darauf hin, dass er sich nicht beherrschen könne und Shinji so nicht ruhigen Gewissens ausweichen könne. Abgesehen von seiner Zerstörungswut im Kampf, kann er jedoch strategisch denken und schießt z.B. sein eigenes Cero gegen das von Shinji, um den Schaden zu minimieren. Grimmjow hasst es außerdem, wenn man auf ihn herabsieht, es ist ihm dabei egal ob es sich um einen Arrancar, Shinigami oder um einen Menschen handelt. Dies zeigt sich deutlich, als Ichigo überzeugt war, Grimmjow besiegen zu können, egal wie schwer er verletzt war. Diese Herabwürdigung machte Grimmjow regelrecht rasend vor Wut. Geschichte thumb|left|200px|Grimmjow als Adjucha Über Grimmjows Vergangenheit ist nicht sonderlich viel bekannt. Bevor er ein Arrancar wurde, war Grimmjow ein pantherartiger Menos der Adjucha-Klasse, der durch Hueco Mundo streifte. Schließlich traf er auf eine Gruppe anderer Hollows, bestehend aus Shawlong Kūfang, Di Roy Rinker, Nakeem Grindina, Edrad Liones und Yylfordt Granz. Shawlong bat Grimmjow aufgrund seiner, für einen Adjucha enormen Stärke, ihr König zu werden, um sie auf ihrer gemeinsamen Suche nach Macht anzuführen. Nach einiger Zeit, in der Grimmjow der Einzige war, der stärker wurde, fraß er je einen kleinen Teil der anderen, weil diese keine Hoffnung mehr hatten, noch zu einem Vasto Lorde zu werden. Gefressen zu werden war für sie also der einzige verbleibende Weg, auf ihrer momentanen Evolutionsstufe zu bleiben. Anscheinend fraß er nicht von jedem ein Teil, da Shawlong Kufang in Band 23 als Arrancar auftaucht. Da besitzt er sogar eine Resurrección, in der seine Hände den seiner Adjucha-Form ähneln. Das wiederum überschneidet sich mit Aizens Aussage: "Im Grunde waren es nur Gillians". Handlung Arrancar Saga thumb|right|160px|Grimmjow kämpft zum ersten Mal gegen Ichigo Grimmjow taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als er Ulquiorra Cifer beschimpfte, dass er Ichigo nicht tötete, da er glaubte, dass eben jener in der Zukunft eine große Bedrohung darstellen könne. Um den Fehler des Cuatro Espada auszumerzen, begab er sich mit seinen Fracción, das Ziel verfolgend, alle Lebewesen mit spirituellen Kröften zu töten, nach Karakura. Trotz des Todes all seiner Untergebenen, beginnt Grimmjow einen Kampf mit Ichigo und kann bei diesem ohne Probleme die Oberhand behalten. thumb|160px|left|Tōsen trennt Grimmjows linken Arm abKurz bevor Kaname Tōsen auftaucht, um den Sexta Espada zurück nach Hueco Mundo zu beordern, wird Grimmjow von Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō eine Narbe auf dem Oberkörper beigebracht. In Hueco Mundo angekommen, fordert Tōsen Aizen auf Grimmjow zu bestrafen, was dieser jedoch ablehnt. Infolgedessen trennt Tōsen Grimmjow seinen linken Arm ab und zerstört dessen Überreste mittels Kidō, was zu Grimmjows Degradierung führt. Während der nächsten Mission Ulquiorras in die reale Welt, die von Aizen persönlich angeordnet wurde, wurden Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo und Grimmjow als Köder für die in Karakura stationierten Shinigami auserwählt. Grimmjow sucht jedoch direkt nach der Ankunft den Kampf mit Ichigo und verlässt das Kampffeld der anderen Arrancar. Nach kurzer Zeit trifft er auf Ichigo, der nun im Besitz seiner Vizardkräfte ist, und der Kampf beginnt von Neuem. Ichigo hat zwar durch die neue Kraft seiner Maske die Oberhand, dennoch sorgt seine mangelnde Erfahrung dafür, dass die Maske nach kurzer Zeit zerbricht, was zu einer erneuten Niederlage führt. Doch kurz bevor Grimmjow die zu Hilfe gekommene Rukia töten möchte, erscheint Shinji Hirako und rettet Ichigo und Rukia. Als Grimmjow kurz davor ist sein Zanpakutō zu freizusetzen, erscheint Ulquiorra und befördert den Sexta Espada und sich selbst mit einer Negación zurück nach Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|right|160px|Orihime heilt Grimmjows Verletzung Zurück in Las Noches befiehlt Aizen Orihime, Grimmjows Arm als Demonstration ihrer Kräfte zu heilen. Dabei heilt sie auch die Narbe an seinem unteren Rücken, wodurch seine Espadanummer wieder sichtbar wird. Direkt danach tötet Grimmjow Luppi nach Vollzug der Heilung um seinen früheren Posten wieder bekleiden zu können. Nachdem er von Ichigos Niederlage gegen Ulquiorra erfahren hat, begibt er sich zum Zimmer von Orihime, wo er diese vor den beiden Arrancarmädchen Loly und Menoly beschützt und anschließend einen Gefallen von ihr fordert. Er bringt Orihime zum besiegten Ichigo, wo er ihr befiehlt, diesen zu heilen, damit er nochmals gegen ihn kämpfen kann. Jedoch taucht zu diesem Zeitpunkt Ulquiorra auf und beginnt einen Kampf mit Grimmjow. Ulquiorra verlangt hierbei vom Sexta Espada, dass er ihm Orihime übergibt, da diese in seiner Obhut zu sein hat. Weil er Orihime nicht übergeben will geht Grimmjow zum Angriff über und sagt, dass Ulquiorra nur Angst habe, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, da er wisse, wer stärker sei.thumb|left|160px|Arrancar vs Vizard Als Grimmjow ein Cero gegen den Cuatro Espada abfeuert, kann dieser es abwehren und bewegt sich per Sonído schnell hinter Grimmjow um sein eigenes Cero anzuwenden. Dieses blockt Grimmjow ab und der Turm in dem sie sind wird bei der resultierenden Explosion zerstört. Um seinen Kampf mit Ichigo beginnen zu können verwendet Grimmjow nun seine Caja Negación, um Ulquiorra in eine andere Dimension zu verfrachten und zumindest für einige Stunden dort zu versiegeln. Anschließend beginnt Grimmjows heiß ersehnter Kampf gegen Ichigo Kurosaki. Zuerst versucht Grimmjow Ichigo mit allen Mittel dazu zu bringen, dass dieser seine Maske aufsetzt, damit auch der Espada endlich dazu kommt, seine wahre Kraft zu entfalten. Grimmjow nimmt daraufhin seine wahre Form an indem er Pantera befreit. In dieser Form nunmehr stärker als Ichigo mit der Hollowmaske ist er kurz davor diesen zu töten, als Orihime bettelt, dass Ichigo nicht weiter verletzt wird. Daraufhin ergreift Ichigo Grimmjows Faust, ohne hinzusehen, und wehrt so dessen Angriff ab. Darüber hinaus kann er Grimmjow auch noch mit einem Schwertstreich an der Schulter zusetzen. Rasend über diese Verletzung erhebt sich Grimmjow und durchlöchert Ichigos Bauch mit der Hand. Nun benutzt er letztendlich seine stärkste Attacke Desgarrón. Jedoch kann Ichigo diese zerstören und Grimmjow mit einem Finalen Schlag besiegen.thumb|right|160px|Nnoitra greift den bereits schwer verletzten Sexta Espada an Als Grimmjow dann zu Boden fällt hält Ichigo ihn fest und lässt ihn langsam zu Boden gehen. Letzten Endes liegt Grimmjow besiegt am Boden. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Niederlage steht Grimmjow anschließend wieder auf um einen Angriff auf Ichigo zu starten, den dieser aufgrund von Grimmjows Zustand mühelos abwehren kann. Ichigo erklärt dem Espada, dass der Kampf vorbei sei, als Nnoitra Gilga kurz darauf überraschend auftaucht und Grimmjow mit seinem Zanpakutō verletzt, welches er ihm in die Seite schlägt. Das überlebte er jedoch da Ichigo ihn noch vor einem zweiten Angriff Nnoitras bewahrte. Doch nach dieser Szene scheint er plötzlich verschwunden zu sein. In einem Interview wurde jedoch bekannt gegeben, dass Grimmjow noch lebt. The Thousand Year Blood War Saga Grimmjow hatte Nnoitras Angriff nach seiner Niederlage gegen Ichigo überlebt und lebt weiterhin in Hueco Mundo. Durch den Kampf mit Ichigo in seiner Ehre verletzt, sinnt er auf Revange und jetzt sich zum Ziel erneut gegen Ichigo zu kämpfen um ihn zu töten. Nach Aizens Niederlage begann das Wandenreich auf Befehl Yhwachs hin in Huedo Mundo einzufallen und zu übernahm die Herrschaft über das Reich der Hollows. Ichigo erfährt davon von Nel, welche in die irdische Welt flüchten konnte und macht sich zusammen mit Kisuke Urahara, Orihime Inoue und Chad auf um Hueco Mundo von den Machenschaften der Quincys zu befreien. In Hueco Mundo trifft Ichigos team auf die dort stationierte Jagdarmee, die unter der Leitung von Quilge Opie "The Jail", dem Sternritter "J", steht. Durch Quilges Spezialfähigkeit "The Jail" gelingt es diesem Ichigo in einem Reishikäfig festzuhalten. Die Flucht aus dem Reishikäfig scheint selbst für Ichigo ein unmögliches Unterfangen zu werden, bis Quigle plötzlich mit einem Schwerthieb in zwei Teile geschnitten wird. Ichigo bekommt von Quilges Tod direkt nichts mit, nur, dass der Reishikäfig um ihn herum verschwindet und er seine Chance nutzt und zur Soul Society eilt, welche gerade durch das Wandenreich angegriffen wird. Nachdem Ichigo aus Hueco Mundo entkommen ist, stellt sich Quilges Mörder Kisuke entgegen, es tellt sich später heraus, dass der brutale 'Retter' Grimmjow ist. Nachdem Yhwach Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai getötet hat, die Sternritter sämtliche Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten der Gotei 13 kampfunfähig gemacht haben, ist die Soul Society besiegt. Daraufhin erscheint die 0. Kompanie, besser bekannt als die Königliche Garde, mit dem Auftrag Ichigo zum Palast den Geisteskönigs zu bringen. Bevor Ichigo jene Reise antritt meldet sich Kisuke aus Hueco Mundo über eine Art Videochatübertragung mit der Hilfe von Modifikationen die an Kon vorgenommen wurden. Als Kisuke mit Ichigo per Videoübertragung spricht, begrüßen auch Chad und Orihime ihren Freund, woraufhin sich eine genervte, aggresive Stimme aus dem Hintergrund meldet, als der Name 'Kuraski' fällt und eine Figur die mit einer Arrancar-Uniform gekleidet hinter Kisuke zu sehen ist. Ichigo erkennt die Stimme sofort wieder und wirkt erzürnt, warum 'er' bei Kisuke sei. Auch Kisuke wirkt erzürnt, dass 'er' sich plötzlich einmischt und fordert Chad und Orihime auf 'ihn' vorerst zurück zu drängen. Ichigo ist dennoch besorgt wegen 'ihm', Kisuke hingegen bestätigt, dass 'er' keine Bedrohung mehr sei, da sie einen vorteilhaften Deal mit 'ihm' abgeschlossen hätten. Später wird klar, das es sich bei 'ihm' um Grimmjow handelt. Nach dem Sieg über die Gotei 13 und der vollständigen Eroberung des Seireitei, macht sich Yhwach auf um den Palast des Geisteskönigs sein eigen zu machen und den Geisteskönig zu ermorden. Um Yhwach zu stoppen machen sich Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihōin, Orihime, Chad und die zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch verbliebenen Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten Gotei 13, die Visored und Sōsuke Aizen, welcher durch Shunsui Kyōrakus Bitte kurzzeitig aus dem Muken entlassen wurde, in zwei Teams auf zum Palast des Geisteskönig kommen. Nachdem Ichigo und seine Gruppe es bis zum Palast des Geisteskönigs geschafft haben, macht sich Ichigo jedoch sorgen, ob überhaupt noch genügend kampfbereite Kameraden zur Verfügung stehen, was Yoruchi damit erwidert, dass dies kein Problem sein sollte. Daraufhin öffnet Yoruichi hinter ihr ein Garganta, durch welches Grimmjow schreitet und betritt ebenfalls das Gebiet des Palasts des Geisteskönigs. Er begrüßt Ichigo mit einem grinsen, beide bemerken, dass der jeweils andere, jene Verletzungen die sich die beiden einst gegenseitig zugefügt hatten, nun verheilt seien. Nach dem kurzen Gespräch zückt Grimmjow sein Zanpaktō und sagt er werde nicht eher sterben bevor er Ichigo getötet hat und, dass er die ganze Zeit über darauf gewartet habe Rache an Ichigo zu nehmen. Ichigo weicht nicht zurück, auch er zieht sein Zanpakutō und geht in Kampfstellung. Allerdings kommt ein Kampf der beiden in dem Moment gar nicht erst zustande, weil Nelliel Tu Odenschwank, in ihrer erwachsenen Nomralform, plötzlich dazwischen platzt. Sie taucht hinter Grimmjow aus dem Garanta auf und reißt diesen mühelos zu Boden während sie Ichigo in die Arme springt, da sie ihren Lebensretter sehr vermisst hat. Grimmjow rafft sich von Boden auf und beschimpft Nelliel für ihr Einmischen, damit, dass sie nur stört. Nelliel erwidert, dass eher Grimmjow derjenige ist, der stören würde. Sie Tadelt Grimmjow, dafür, dass er in Mitten einer Schlacht gegen einen mächtigen Feind noch Zeit habe Streit mit Verbündeten anzufangen und meint, dass er besser in Hueco Mundo geblieben wäre, wenn er kein Interesse hätte, sich an seinen Teil der Abmachung mit Kisuke zu halten. Desweitern fügt Nelliel an, dass sie als Nummer 3 keine Befehle von einer Nummer 6 annimmt. Grimmjow meint dazu nur, dass die Zahlen nun, da Aizen verloren und Hueco Mundo verlassen hat, keine Bedeutung mehr hätten und fordert Nelliel zu Kampf heraus, um sehen wer von beiden wirklich stärker ist. Jedoch bekommt Grimmjow erneut keine Chance auf einen Kampf, denn die beiden werden von einer genervten Stimme unterbrochen, die aus einer über ihnen schwebenden schwarzen Box heraus mit der Gruppe spricht und sich darüber beschwert, dass wohl nur Idioten zugegen sind und es im Moment wichtigeren gibt, als sich gegen abzuschlachten. Jene schwebende schwarze Box stellt sich als ein Produkt durch das Fullbring Invaders Must Die von Yukio Hans Vorarlberna heraus, die genervt klingende Stimme war Riruka Dokugamines. Grimmjow steigt mit Ichigo und den anderen zusammen in die Box, welche die Gruppe auf den schnellsten Weg direkt zum Hauptgebäude vom Palast des Geisteskönigs bringt. Während sich die Box zu ihrem Zielort bewegt fragt Ichigo Grimmjow warum er sich überhaupt dazu entschlossen hat, auf ihrer Seite gegen das Wandenreich, Yhwachs und dessen Sternritter zu kämpfen. Grimmjow verneint jedoch, dass er auf der Seite von Ichigo und dessen Kameraden stehen würde und beschimpft ihn als einfälltigen Idiot für diese Wortwahl. Seine Beweggründe seien vielmehr, dass wenn Yhwach nicht gestoppt wird, Hueco Mundo vergehen wird und wenn es Hueco Mundo nicht mehr geben würde, so hätte Grimmjow seiner Meinung nach keinen Ort mehr, wo er Ichigo im Kampf endlich besiegen und töten kann. Ichigo reagiert mit einem gelassenen Schmunzeln auf diese Aussage und meint, Grimmjow habe damit auch auf seine Weise recht. Nachdem die Gruppe dem Hauptgebäude des Palasts des Geisteskönig recht nahe gekommen ist, müssen Ichigo, Grimmjow und deren Mitstreiter als auch zur selbten Zeit die Angehörigen Gotei 13 vor Ort geschockt feststellen, dass auch der Palast des Geisteskönigs bereits gefallten ist und nun vollständig unter Yhwachs Herrschaft steht. Ichigos Team bricht sofort auf in Richtung Yhwachs Hauptsitz, Grimmjow setzt sich aber von der Gruppe ab, als er den spirituelle Druck eines Gegners in Reichweite spürt. Während Grimmjow auf Alleingang geht, treffen Ichigo und seine Freunde derweil auf ihrem Weg zu Yhwach auf den Sternritter "D", Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Dieser scheint aber wenig Interesse an einem Kampf zu haben, vor allem da er weiß, dass sein Gegner Ichigo Kurosaki ist und weiß auch um dessen Stärke, kommentiert aber dennoch, dass ein Kampf gegen Ichigo Kurosaki und dessen Gefährten immer noch das bessere Los ist, als sich gegen die Gotei 13 behaupten zu müssen. Doch bevor Askin eine Chance hat zu agieren, platzt plötzlich Grimmjow dazwischen und greift Askin überstürzt an. Askin ist geschockt von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen eines für ihn Unbekannten Gegners und versucht zu erst noch mit Grimmjow einzureden, den Angriff sein zu lassen, wird aber mit voller Kraft von Grimmjows Attacke weggeschleudert und unter Trümmern eines zerstörten Gebäudes begraben. Ichigo reagiert verärgert über Grimmjows Alleingang und beschwert sich bei Grimmjow über dessen hitzige Aktion. Grimmjow ist sich jedoch eines schnellen Sieges sicher, wirkt aber auf den Kommentar von Ichigo genervt und meint, Ichigo habe ihm überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Währenddessen erholt sich Askin von dem hetigen Schlag und versucht sofort zu fliehen. Grimmjow bemerkt dies und schaut Askin zunächst nur hinterher, voraufhin Ichigo erwidert, ob Grimmjow seinen Gegner einfach so entkommen lassen will. Grimmjow antwort darauf nur, dass Ichigo endlich still sein soll. Danach wendet sich Grimmjow wieder dem fliehenden Sternritter zu, ruft ihm hinterher, dass dieser nicht wegrennen sondern stehen bleiben soll. Askin, immer noch dabei wegzurennen, ruft fragend zurück, ob er denn nicht getötet werden würde, sollte er wie gefordert stehen bleiben wie, woraufhin Grimmjow meint, dass er nie behauptet habe Askin töten zu wollen, dieser nur sterben wird, sollte er im Kampf Grimmjow unterlegen sein. Dies versetzt Askin erst recht in Panik und rennt weiter und antwortet damit, dass er unter dieser Bedignung keinesfalls stehen bleiben wird. Verwundert über das Verhalten von Askin, fragt Grimmjow warum der Sternritter überhaupt wegläuft, wenn es doch wohl eher seine Aufgabe sein müsste sich ihm und Ichigos Team im Kampf entgegen zu stellen. Askin entgegnet dem damit, dass er nicht gekommen ist um zu kämpfen, sondern nur um seine Gegner zu töten und dies für ihn am besten geht, wenn er sich still und heimlich an seine Feinde anschleicht, um so einen direkten Kampf zu vermeiden. Nach dem kurzen Gespärch wunder sich Askin nun wer der blauhaarige Arrancar überhaupt sei und wo er überhaupt so plötzlich herkommt, was Grimmjow schlicht damit beantwortet, dass er ein Feind von Ichigo Kurosaki ist. Der Sternritte findet diese Antwort wunderbar und macht den Vorschlag, dass sich die beiden doch verbünden sollten, um so Ichigo gemeinsam zu töten. Genervt von Askin meint Grimmjow nur, dass der Quincy ein richtiges Plappermaul ist und er doch ruhig lieber weiter wegrennen solle, denn er könne Grimmjow sowieso nicht entkommen und würde von dem Arracnar so oder so getötet werden. Diese Drohung beunruhig Askin scheinbar noch mehr und er rennt weiter vor Grimmjow weg. Ichigo und seine Freunde verlieren Grimmjow und Askin aus den Augen, beschweren sich darüber, dass Grimmjow den Quincy alleine im Kampf stellen und besiegen will, dennoch machen sie sich auf die Sache nach Grimmjow, welcher ja trotz allem Widerwille immerhin ein momentaner Verbündeter ist. Askin kann derweil Grimmjow entkommen und versteckt sich auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes, wo er erstmal kurz durchatmen will um sich in Ruhe einen Plan auszudenken, wie er gegen Ichigo und Grimmjow vorgehen soll. Doch Grimmjow macht Askin einen Strich durch die Rechnung als er plötzlich ebenfalls auf dem Dach auftaucht und Askin erneut reißaus nimmt. Sichtlich genervt von dem Weggerenne des Sternritters, meint Grimmjow nun, dass er Askin nicht mehr länger entkommen lässt, Askin wirkt gestresst und antwortet, endlich mal für eine Weile in Ruhe gelassen werden zu wollen. Während seiner Flucht vor dem Arrancar dreht sich Askin zu seinem Gegner um und wirft ihm einen kleinen Giftball entgegen mit den Worten, dass dies ein Geschenk für Grimmjow sei als Belohnung dafür, wenn dieser Askin endlich in Ruhe lässt. Iritiert von Askins 'Geschenk' wehrt Grimmjow den Giftball mit bloßer Hand ab, fällt dannach allerdings regungslos zu Boden. Askin nähert sich nun Grimmjow und klärt diesen auf, dass es sich bei diesem Giftball um eine seiner Techniken handle und tadelt Grimmjow, dass man als Kind doch gesagt bekommt niemals Geschenke von Fremen anzunehmen und es tötlich sein kann, sollten nicht auf diesen mütterlichen Rat hören. Grimmjows Körper ist nun gelähnt von Askins Gift und er bleibt regungslos am Boden liegen während Askin sofort die Flucht ergreift. Nachdem Askin vorerst entkommen konnte, ist Grimmjow zunächst den Nachwirkungen des Giftballs ausgesetzt, wird aber von Kisuke entdeckt und geheilt. Kisuke hatte die Kräfte von Askins "The Deathdealing" analysiert und bemerkte, dass Askin die letale Dosis auf den jeweiligen individuellen spirituellen Druck eines Individuums abstimmen kann. Jedoch verändert sich der spirituelle Druck eines von Sōsuke Aizen erschaffenen Arrancar komplett, wenn der Arracnar durch die Freisetzung seines Zanpakutō, seine Resurrección, seine ursprünglichen Hollowkräfte zurückerhält, somit verliert auch Askins Gift seine Wirkung komplett, nachdem Grimmjow seine Resurrección aktiviert. Als Gegenleistung dafür, dass Kisuke ihm das Leben gerettet hat, hilft Grimmjow Kisuke in seinem Kampf gegen Askin. Der Kampf zwischen Askin und Kisuke ist im vollen Gange und um sich Kisuke zu entledigen hat Askin sich und Kisuke mit seinem Giftball Deluxe, in einer Art Gefängnis aus purem Gift, eingeschlossen um den Kampf nun zu entscheiden. Den Ernst der Lage erkannt, benutzt Kisuke sogar sein Bankai um mit dessen Kräften Askin zu schwächen und abzulenken, damit Grimmjow sich unbemerkt dem Giftball Deluxe von außen nähern kann und attakiert Askin indem er dessen Torso mit seiner Hand komplett durchborht, dem Sternritte dabei sein Herz rausreißt und zerquetscht. Askin stirbt jedoch nicht sofort als sein Herz zerquetscht wird, sondern erklärt, dass mit seinem Tod die Giftkonzentration innerhalb seines Giftball Deluxes nun weiter ansteigt. Nach diesem letzten Kommentar stirbt Askin, ist aber davon überzeugt, dass der einen Gegner wie Kisuke Urahara wohl selbst nicht einmal mit dem Giftball Deluxe um bringen konnte. Grimmjow und Kisuke gehen nach Askins Tod zu Boden und ringen mit dem Gift um sie herum um ihr Leben. Ob er und Kisuke aus dem Giftball Deluxe flüchten konnten oder durch das Gift starben bleibt offen. Fracción thumb|right|Grimmjow und seine Fracción v.l.n.r. [[Yylfordt Granz, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina Shawlong Kūfang und Di Roy Rinker]] Grimmjow gehört zu den Espada, die eine größere Zahl an Fracción kommandieren. Mit 5 Untergebenen Arrancar ist Grimmjow nach Szayelaporro Granz und Baraggan Luisenbarn derjenige mit den meisten Fracción; diese sind: *'Shawlong Kūfang' (シャウロン・クーファン, Shauron Kūfan) ist der Arrancar mit der Nr. 11. Früher führte er die Gruppe an, bis sie Grimmjow trafen und diesem zu ihrem Anführer ernannten. Er schien der Klügste und Analytischste der Fracción gewesen zu sein. Später starb er durch das Schwert Toshiro Hitsugayas. *'Edrad Liones' (エドラド・リオネス, Edorado Rionesu) trägt die Nr. 13. Er ist recht groß und stämmig gebaut. Bei der Invasion in Karakura Town starb er ihm Kampf gegen Ikkaku Madarame, als dieser sein Bankai offenbart. *'Nakeem Grindina' (ナキーム・グリンディーナ, Nakīmu Gurindīna) ist die Nr. 14 und ein dicker Arrancar mit Topfschnitt Frisur. Er starb im Kampf mit Rangiku Matsumoto. *'Yylfordt Granz' (イールフォルト・グランツ, Īruforuto Gurantsu) trägt die Nummer 15 und ist der Bruder des Espadas Szayel Aporro Granz. Er hat lange hell blonde Haare und wurde von Renji Abarai im Kampf getötet. *'Di Roy Rinker' (ディ・ロイ・リンカー, Di Roi Rinkā) der letzte Arrancar auf Grimmjows Fracción und trägt die Nummer 16. Er ist gleichzeitig auch der schwächste gewesen, der bei der Invasion recht schnell von Rukia Kuchiki getötet wurde. Trivia border|right|200px * In Band 38 verriet Tite Kubo den Themesong zu Grimmjow: Step Inside von A-Bombs. :* Grimmjow ist der zweitälteste Arrancar und der älteste Espada, der durch Aizen vom Hōgyoku erschaffen wurde. Seine Fracción besteht dementsprechend aus den ältesten Arrancar. * Sein Name stammt von dem Architekten Nicholas Grimshaw. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. * Sowohl Grimmjow Persönlichkeit als auch sein Aussehen weisen viele Parallelen zu Gamma Akutabi, dem Hauptcharakter aus Tite Kubos erstem Werk Zombie Powder auf. Besonders deutlich macht auch Kubo dies beim Coverdesign zu Band 24. Vergleicht man Grimmjows Pose hier mit der von Gamma Akutabi auf dem Cover des ersten Bandes von Zombie Powder sind die Parallelen, nicht nur durch die Stellung der Hände, deutlich zu sehen. * Während der direkte Treffer von Ichigos Kuroi Getsuga im Anime eher wie eine Verbrennung anmutete, war im Manga deutlich mehr Schaden zu erkennen, da Grimmjow aus der Stirn und aus dem gesamten Rumpf blutete. * Von den 10 Todesursachen repräsentiert er die Zerstörung. * Grimmjow taucht in diversen Videospielen von Bleach auf. So ist er ab Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 in der Reihe spielbar. Sowie auch in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Shattered Blade und dem Nintendo DS Spiel The 3rd Phantom, als auch in der Bleach: Soul Carnival Reihe. * Grimmjows Seiyū Junichi Suwabe hat eine Bleach Beat Collection als Grimmjow aufgenommen. Mit den Titeln BrEaK, SIX Feelings und einer Sprachbotschaft. * Durch das letzte Popularitätsvotum, in Band 36, weis man, das Grimmjow, mit 4987 Stimmen der viert beliebteste Charaktar ist. Sein Zanpakutō Pantera kam bei der 5. Umfrage auf Platz neun und sein Kampf gegen Ichigo teilte sich mit dem von Renji Abarai den dritten Platz. *Im Manga, in Kapitel 199, Seite 15, drittes Panel und Kapitel 200, Seite 5, beide Panel, fehlen die Reste von Grimmjows Hollow-Maske in seinem Gesicht. *Im Manga, als Grimmjow bei seinem ersten Kampf gegen Ichigo von dessen Getsuga Tenshō getroffen wird und eine tiefe Schnittwunde quer über seinen Torso erleitet, hält sich Grimmjow zum Schutz beide Arme vor sein Gesicht, dabei erleitet er auch Schnittwunden an beiden seinen Armen kurz unterhalb von den Händen. Jedoch sind jene Schnittwunden an seinen beiden Armen schon im nächsten Panel nicht mehr zu sehen.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 211, Seite 16''Bleach'' Manga; Kapitel 211-213 Referenzen Navigation en:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime